Karaoke Night
by Edwardsgirl011893
Summary: It's Karaoke night at Forks high, and some People have things to say. Rated T for cussing in future songs. Canon couples. My attempt at humor.
1. Leavin'

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight thing, or the song "Leavin" by Jesse McCartney or the song "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane.

I was in the car one day and I heard "Leavin" on the radio, well I was just thinking out loud and I said, "ha ha Mike singing this to Bella" And then I was like, oh, crap! That would be a hilarious story! So I wrote it all down. Then I thought it would be great if all of the Cullens sang. So they do. lol Enjoy!!

BPOV

It was Wednesday night, and the school was having some kind of twisted karaoke night. I didn't want to go, but Alice made me, telling me that it was gonna be really fun. The way she said it made me think she'd had a vision, but she wouldn't tell me what it was.

The gym had been set up for the event, a giant stage put in, and tables and chairs surrounding it.

I was sitting with the Cullens at a table not too far from the stage. I saw Mike and his friends - technically _my_ friends too - walk in. I rolled my eyes, turning towards Edward.

"Mike." I sighed. Mike had been extra annoying lately, and I was fairly sure it was because he thought he had some chance of making me leave Edward for him. Only in his wildest dreams.

Edward and I started to talk about whether or not we were going to sing. I was not, and he was trying to convince me otherwise, when I saw Mike walk over to us.

Edward obviously heard thoughts that he did not like, and so he growled. I smacked his arm, bruising my hand in the process.

"Shh. Be nice." I told him. Then he smiled, his eyes full of amusement.

"Fine. Then I won't do anything to make him leave." I was about to ask him what that was about when Mike reached us.

"Hi, Bella. Edward." He said staring at me.

"Hay Mike. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were going to sing tonight?"

"Um, probably not, Mike."

"Oh, ok. Well I am." He answered, I saw that he had really been hoping I would, but a duet with Mike Newton was not in my future.

"Wow, cool. You must have guts." I said as the lights started to dim.

"Oh, yeah." I felt like I was missing out on some inside joke.

"Well I'd better go get ready. See you later."

"Ok. See yah."

The second Mike was out of ear shot I turned to Edward.

"What was he talking about? What's he going to sing?" I asked. Edward just smiled my favorite crocked smile and shook his head.

"You'll just have to wait with the rest of us."

"What do you mean, "Rest of us"? You and Alice already know!"

"He grinned and nodded to the stage."

"Pay attention." He whispered.

With a "humph", I turned to see Lauren walk on stage.

She sang, "Don't cha" By the Pussy cat dolls. Go figure.

After 4 kids sang their hearts out, most of which were way off key, - and one of them sang "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane, I could tell it was directed at Rosalie- I saw Mike take the stage.

Edward coughed a laugh, and I kicked him under the table. Probably broke a toe or two.

Mike looked at me, and I smiled encouragingly.

The music started, but he didn't look away from me. Either he had memorized the song, or was going to fall flat on his face.

Option b. He opened his mouth and started to sing . . . to me.

"_Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day x3)  
Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing x3)"  
_

Edward didn't like that, he growled quietly, and I would have kicked him again if I wasn't so, so, mortified.

I started to sink down into my chair.

"_You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain x3)  
I know you got a man, but this is what you should say  
Why don't you tell him that  
_  
_I'm leavin', never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies"_

Once again Edward growled at this statement, no doubt thinking of when he left me.

I just sank lower into the chair as people started to stare at me rather then Mike.

_Girl, we flying on that G-5, G-5  
And we're leavin', never to come back again  
So, call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that so, so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night like, like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Man she gon' be singing like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh"  
_  
Edward growled, I sank into the chair. And people started to giggle.

"_Now, if I talk it, girl you know that I'ma walk it out (walk it out x3)  
Man, I put my money, money where my mouth is (mouth is x3)  
You're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen (ever seen x3)"  
_

Edward growled right as Emmett let out a booming laugh, Alice quickly slapped her hand over his mouth, and the stares that had been distracted, came back to me. I sank lower.

"_So I'ma ask you one time, if you got a man  
Why don't you tell him that_

I'm leavin', never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl, we flying on that G-5, G-5  
And we're leavin', never to come back again  
So, call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that so, so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night like, like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Man she gon' be singing like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
  
_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left, left, left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
'Cause we gone and we gone and we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl, you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl, you need to tell him that_

I'm leavin', never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl, we flying on that G-5, G-5  
And we're leavin', never to come back again  
So, call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that so, so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night like, like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Man she gon' be singing like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh)

She got me singing all night like like like like  
Ooooooh  
Man she got me singing  
She gon' me singing, oh she gon' me singing  
She gon' me singing, girl you gon' me singing "

The song came to an end. Mike walked off stage to laughter and applause. It might have been embarrassing, but Mike did have a good voice.

Emmett was laughing the hardest, and the loudest, and if it wasn't for that, people would have heard the loud growling of Edward.

Lol

So how was it?!

I love thinking of the Cullen's signing songs, so I'm having all of them sing funny, and sweet songs.

Next chapter, up soon! Enjoy!!

Oh and REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW!!


	2. Kiss Kiss

All of a sudden Emmett got up and ran over to the stage

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the song "Kiss Kiss" by Chris Brown.

Second chapter!!

Still from Bella's point of view.

All of a sudden Emmett got up and ran over to the stage. He told some guy on the side something then got up there.

The music started and Emmett started to sing.

"_Hey...  
She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
that kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
they wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
because she mine, and so fine  
and thick as can be_

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
that kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
they wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
because she mine, and so fine  
thick as can be

Im a country boy from Tappahannock (aaooo)  
VA is where I reside  
so shawty understand it (aaooo)  
and I know i just turned 18  
and I get a little manish (aaooo)  
and you see the bandana hangin  
that means im like a bandit  
like-like a bandit-bandit  
(aawwww,ruff)  
I got paper girl (ruff)  
the Lamborghini (ruff)  
with the spider seats (ruff)  
you neva seen it (aaooo)  
So get it shawty  
we parkin lot pimpin in my dome  
and I know what you want

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
that kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
they wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
because she mine, and so fine  
thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
that kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
they wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
because she mine, and so fine  
thick as can be

I'm the epitome of this demonstration  
I got the remedy  
Ya feelin me  
So why is you haten my anatomy?  
Its bird like (yeah)  
You heard right  
Girl im the king so that means im flyyy (awwww ruff)  
If you with it girl (ruff)  
Get it poppin (ruff)

Girl wit me (ruff)  
aint no stoppin (aaooo)  
So get it shawty  
We parking lot pimpin in my dome  
I know what you want

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
that kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
they wanna diss diss(kiss kiss)  
because she mine, and so fine  
thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
that kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
they wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
because she mine, and so fine  
thick as can be

(DJ)  
ah ah ah ah ah  
shawty lemme holla at you  
You so hot hot hot hot  
You think id be hollan if you not not not not  
Im king of the town you can take a look around  
Teddy Penderazzdown is in the spot spot spot spot  
(YEAAH) I got money on me  
(YEAAH) baby girl no problem  
(YEAAH) you rollin shawty  
(YEAAH) let's hit MacDonalds (ruff)

Its EC  
Ima nappy boy (random shit)

OOEEE

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
that kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
they wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
because she mine, and so fine  
thick as can be

She want that lovey dovey (lovey dovey)  
that kiss kiss (kiss kiss)  
In her mind she fantasize bout gettin wit me  
They hatin on me (hatin on me)  
they wanna diss diss (kiss kiss)  
because she mine, and so fine  
thick as can be"

Emmett finished his rap, and everybody was screaming, laughing, or clapping. Or a combination of the three.

He jumped off stage and ran over to Rosalie, grabbing her out of the chair, and kissing her passionately.

Everybody laughed harder, and there were a few wolf whistles.

And I could tell that this night, was just getting started.

Well?! What'd you think?

I thought Emmett singing this would be funny, so I try.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Oh, and if you guys would like, you can suggest a song you want someone to sing in your review. Just tell me the name of the song, the artist, and the character you want to sing it. I might even put it in!!

Thanks!!


	3. Super Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the song "Super Girl" by Saving Jane.

Third chapter!!

Ok, so today's my b-day!! Oh yeah!! So I dedicate this next song to me! Lol

When Emmett and Rosalie finally stopped kissing, Rosalie whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. Then he sat down next to me, as Rosalie walked off somewhere.

"That was great, Emmett!" I told him. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Why, thank you Bella. Now are you going to get up there or what?" Great everyone was against me.

"Uh, no." I answered.

"Oh come on! I bet you don't suck that bad!" Emmett said.

"Gee, thanks Emmett."

"Bella, I'm sure you'll be amazing! More than amazing!" Edward told me. Always with the over exaggeration.

I made a "pff" sound in response.

"I agree with Edward." Alice said.

"Oh, whatever. I haven't made up my mind to do it, yet. So you can not say that I'll be great, cause you don't even know!" I answered. She smiled slyly.

"You said yet." Oh crap I did.

"Oh, you're half way there!" Emmett boomed.

I shook my head, but they couldn't argue more, because the music started. I looked to see who would sing next but I noticed that Rose wasn't in her seat, and there was no one on stage.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Emmett.

"Just wait." He answered, staring at the stage.

Right then Rosalie walked on stage.

"_I'm the life of the party  
So contagious  
All the boys wanna catch me  
But I'm just playin' _"

Her voice could make an angel cry. I would defiantly not go up after that!

_" one  
One, Two come and see what I can do  
two  
Two, Three everybodys after me  
three  
Three, Four let me tell you what's in store  
Lets go, everybody on the floor."_

With a wave of her hand, a group of guys jumped on stage and she danced with them, as she sang.

_"I'm supergirl  
I'm everywhere  
I'm flashing lights  
They stop and stare  
I'm fire red  
I'm on a roll  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl_

_I'm the perfect disaster  
You can't stop me  
Coming faster and faster  
But you just watch me you just watch me_

_five  
Five, Six don't you want a little fix  
six  
Countdown, get a little crazy now  
nine  
Nine, Ten see me work the room and then  
Hold on ready here we go again_

I'm supergirl  
I'm everywhere  
I'm flashing lights  
They stop and stare  
I'm fire red  
I'm on a roll  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl

Walking every wire  
Set the world on fire  
No one's shining brighter  
Oh Oh Oh  
I'm supergirl  
I'm fire red  
I'm on a roll  
I'm in you head and everybody knows  
I'm supergirl  
I'm everywhere  
Those flashing lights they stop and stare  
I'm fire red  
I'm in your head and everybody knows  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl  
I'm, I'm, I'm supergirl"

Rosalie finished the song, and took a little bow. Everyone had been holding their breath, and they let it out with yells and ear splitting applause.

She gracefully walked down to Emmett, and he stood up, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately, again.

Everyone wolf whistled . . . again.

And through the crown I heard someone say, "Oh, get a room" It was Jasper, and he looked very serious about it.

At a time like that I would hate to be able to feel other people's emotions too.

Alice smiled and kissed him gently.

His expression softened, and he kissed her cheek.

Well?!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Thanks!! Next chapter will be up real soon!!

Oh, and did I mention, REVIEW!!

Thanks for all the reviews I've already gotten!! But more reviews would be a nice b-day present.


	4. Bubbly

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song "Bubbly"

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song "Bubbly"

Ok, so I really love this song, and I thought it would be cute for this person to sing it! So they are!

Enjoy!!

As the cheers for Rosalie died down, Rosalie and Emmett took their seats –rather _seat,_ since Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap –

Then I saw Alice tell Jasper something so quickly that I didn't hear it, and then he grinned and kissed her. She then stood up, and walked to the stage.

"Alice!" I called after her; she just turned her head and grinned at me.

"Did you change your mind?" Edward asked me, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back.

"Hell no." I answered sweetly, Edward laughed musically, and then my attention was drawn to Alice. Up on stage. Looking at Jasper with all the love she had in her eyes. The music started, and I realized I knew the song.

"_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place"  
_

As Alice sang to Jasper it looked like they were the only people in the room. I mouthed the words to myself, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at me. I turned to him, and he was looking at me like _I_ was the only person in the room. I smiled, and he kissed my cheek, making me blush a light red. I turned back to Alice and watched her sing her love song, as I mouthed the words.

_"It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go"_

Alice's voice was as angelic as Rosalie's. Maybe more. But Alice's love song was so much more, touching than Rosalie's. **Colbie Caillat** had some competition.

"_The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin dry and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore_

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm

It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while"

Alice skipped down to us, and kissed Jasper, it wasn't as "Hot and heavy" as Emmett and Rosalie's kisses were, but it was still just as passionate.

They smiled at each other, while the cheers died down. I then I heard the music start, but none of the Cullens were up there. Hmm, I wonder who this could be?

Wow! This is so much freakin fun!

Ok, so, did you like it? Hate it? It's not as funny as the others, but I still liked it.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

The next person to sing, duh, is not a Cullen, but who is it? DUN DUN DAH!! Lol

Next chapter, up soon!!


	5. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song "Girlfriend"**

**Ok, so fifth chapter!! Wow! Well, I got this suggestion from a review so the credit for the idea goes to, ** **crystal. tears.17**** Thanks!!**

I turned around to see who was on stage, and I saw Jessica Stanley standing there, looking at me with a death glare. Then she turned her attention to Edward, as she started to sing.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend"_

Edward sat there, trying to contain his laughs, as I fumed next to him. If I could growl I would.

Gladly Jessica started moving around the stage, so she couldn't look at, _my man_, the entire time, and pretty soon she was gonna have a black eye!

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

Edward might have been containing his laughs, but Emmett couldn't stop laughing, Alice and Rosalie smacked their hands over his mouth at the same time, and if the music hadn't been playing, the whole room would have been wondering what broke.

Emmett, not being able to laugh any more, just turned to Edward smacked him on the back, and said a muffled.

"Quite the lady's man, aren't we, little brother?"

Edward glared at him.

_"You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!"  
_

Edward started to growl.

_  
"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

Everyone cheered as Jessica walked off the stage. Everyone, except for me and Edward that is. Edward was still growling, and I was shooting deal glares at any person I could find.

**Well? It was kinda short though. But I loved the idea. I thought it was pretty funny!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! Pretty please with a hot vampire doctor on top?**

**Thanks!! And keep it coming with the suggestions.**

**Next chapter, it's back to the Cullens, we go.**


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" or the remix by Miley Cyrus

Wow!! All the reviews!! Ome!! I love all of you guys so much!!

Ok, so 6th chapter! I need more suggestions, though people!! Come on, I know they're great!!

Alice grabbed my arm, and started to pull me out of my chair. I grabbed Edwards arm for an anchor.

"Alice! What do you want?!" I yelled.

"Come on Bella You just have to sing!! I know you'll be awesome!" She tried to convince me, but I'd been in a choir, I did musicals as a kid, and I wasn't having it.

"Alice!!" I whined.

"I do not want to go up in front of a hundred people and humiliate myself!"

"But you won't humiliate yourself! Gosh, Bella you're such a drama queen!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because . . . there are just some things you just know, that how!"

Edward loosened my hold on his arm without any effort, and stood up.

"Bella, please do this. You'll regret it if you don't! It's not a contest, you'll have so much fun you won't notice anyone!" He was releasing his full dazzling power on me, and there was no way I could say no to that.

"Oh. Fine!" I said as I stopped struggling. Edward grinned and Alice squealed.

"But only if you go up there with me!" I told Alice, as I put my hands on her shoulders to atop her from jumping up and down.

"Oh ok! You, me, and Rose. Hay Rose, come on we're singing!" Alice walked over to Rosalie as she tugged me behind her, I just stared at Edward with the best, "I'm so gonna kill you for this" face I could manage. But he was still grinning, and I could not be mad at that face.

"Ok! What song?" Rosalie asked as we headed for the stage.

Alice whispered something to her, and I just kept walking. I would know when we got up there. I didn't want to think about it now.

"Oh, that's great!" Rosalie chimed. Yeah I was just going to sound _amazing_ next to them.

We walked up the stairs to the stage and we stopped in front of everyone. Ok, now I could panic.

"We're singing the Miley Cyrus remix of "Girl Just Wanna Have Fun" ok?" Alice told me. Ok? No, I was not ok! This was not ok! Why did I agree to this humiliation?!

Right then I looked at Edward and I remembered. Stupid dazzling vampire.

But when I looked at him, it felt like we were the only people in the room. HA! As long as I looked at Edward, I would be fine!

The music started, and I took a big breathe of air before we started singing, I was singing to the only person that mattered. _My_ Edward. (A/N: HA HA take that Jessica!)

(Alice)

"_I come home  
In the morning light  
My mother says  
When you gonna live  
Your life right  
Oh mother dear  
We're not  
The fortunate ones  
And girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun"_

Alice turned to me when she stopped singing and said, "Bella, I saw a vision, you're gonna be great, just take it away!"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Edward and listened to Rosalie sing. How could I compare to her?_  
_

(Rosalie)_  
"The phone rings  
In the middle of the night  
My father yells  
What you gonna do  
With your life  
Oh, daddy dear you know  
You're still number one  
But girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have  
_

(All of the girls)_  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls  
They wanna have fun  
Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun"_

I was singing at a level that only dogs and vampires could hear, but my part was coming up, so I took a deep breathe, and gave it my all.

(Bella)

"_Some boys  
Take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away  
From the rest of the world  
I want to be the one  
To walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have"  
_

I saw Alice look at me and grin out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay that much attention, because Edward was staring at me, his mouth half open, his eyes wide.

Did I suck that badly?

(All of the girls)  
"_That's all they really want  
Is some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
Just want to have fun  
Girls they wanna_

_Wanna have fun_

_Girls_

_Wanna have_

_They just want_

_They just want  
They just want_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls _

_They wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_Girl they wanna_

_Wanna have fun_

_Girls_

_Wanna have _

_When the working _

_When the working_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls"_

The song ended, and we all took our little bows. Even if I did suck, that was really fun. Edward was right. Well about one thing.

We walked off the stage, and when I finally took my eyes off of Edward, the whole school was looking at me. The applause probably broke the sound barrier.

I barely noticed Alice walk calmly to Jasper and kiss him sweetly, or Rosalie practically run to Emmett and make out with him, in front of the school.

I barely heard the defining applause or the wolf whistles for Emmett and Rosalie.

I was to busy walking clumsily to Edward.

As I got closer he stood up out of the chair, and held his arms out to me, I ran into them and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"I knew you could do it." He whispered in my ear.

I turned my face to his, he was grinning again.

"Really? I was good?"

"More than good. You were so perfect. Too perfect. I don't deserve you." He whispered the last part. Suddenly my legs felt weak. I trembled, and he hugged me tighter to hold me up.

He laughed musically.

"Silly Bella." He said before leaning down and kissing me soundly.

Though we were clearly crossing his careful lines, he didn't pull away, instead pulling me closer.

I pulled away, gasping for breathe. And although he didn't need air, he was gasping too. We smiled at each other, and he sat back down in his chair pulling me with him, so that I was sitting in his lap.

We sat there and watched Rosalie and Emmett. It was one of those train wrecks, it was so horrible to look at, but you couldn't look away. Besides the crowd had been so enthralled by Rose and Emmett, they didn't even notice me and Edward, but I did see Alice smile at me from Jasper's lap.

Well?! What'd you think?!

I tried to add more story than song, so I hope I got it.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

You guys are the best, so I know you can do it. You've don't it before, it's not that hard, just hit the little button on the bottom of the page!

Next chapter up today or tomorrow.

Keep the suggestions coming!! Thanks!


	7. Sexy Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake.

Ok, so 7th chapter!! I'm posting my stuff on another site, too. And all I can say, is I love fanfiction! This place rules, and you guys are the best readers ever!! I love you guys!!

This one goes out to everyone reading my story as I write it.

Emmett and Rosalie finally pulled apart because if they didn't people were going to wonder how they could go without breathing. They acted like they were out of breathe, but I could tell it was fake.

Emmett came over to us with his arm wrapped around Rosalie's shoulders. Jasper was shuddering while they walked.

Emmett sat down and Rosalie sat on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

"So, who's up next?" Emmett asked. At that moment I got an idea.

"Oh!! That is so perfect Bells!! I couldn't have thought of a better one myself!" Alice exclaimed.

I grinned mischievously.  
"What is it, love?" Edward asked. I turned to him kissed him lightly on the lips then hoped out of his lap, and grabbed Alice's hand pulling her with me.

"What?" Jasper asked. Alice grabbed Rosalie whispered to her, and then we stood in front of the boys.

"You guys are going to sing a very special song." I told them. We all giggled.

"Oh not that!!" Edward said, rolling his eyes, obviously Alice had not been blocking her thoughts.

"Yes that! Now get your butts up there!" Alice commanded. And you did not ignore Alice. All three of the boys stood up and walked to the stage. Alice ran to the DJ and told him the name of the song.

The music started to blair.

Rosalie, Alice and I took our seats and looked up at our men. They were looking down at us too. Edward rolled his eyes again, Jasper sighed, and Emmett let out a "Hell yeah!"

Then the boys started to sing.

_(Jasper)_

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take 'em to the bridge"_

Even though jasper obviously didn't want to sing it, he did get into it. And he had a great voice too! Duh._  
_

_(Emmett)_

"_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Take 'em to the chorus"

Emmett was just a good a singer as Jasper was, but he was getting into the song more than anyone I'd ever seen! The girls and I were laughing so hard.__

(All of the boys)

"_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on

(Edward)

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

Take 'em to the bridge"

Edward by far, was the best singer! I turned beat red as he sang to me.

_  
_(Emmett)_  
"Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Take 'em to the chorus

_  
_(All of the boys)

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it"_

At this point, even Jasper was getting into the song. They were all singing their hearts out to the woman they loved, and they couldn't take their eyes off us. Even as they danced.

(Jasper)

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You other boys watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

Take 'em to the chorus  


(Emmett)

_Come here girl  
_(Edward and Jasper)

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
_(Edward)

_Come to the back  
_(Jasper and Emmett)

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
_(Jasper)

_VIP  
_(Emmett and Edward)

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
_(Emmett)

_Drinks on me  
_(Edward and Jasper)

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
_(Jasper)

_Let me see what you're working with  
_(Edward and Emmett)

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
_(Edward)

_Look at those hips  
_(Jasper and Emmett)

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
_(Jasper)

_You make me smile  
_(Emmett and Edward)

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
_(Emmett)

_Go ahead child  
_(Jasper and Edward)

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
_(Edward)

_And get your sexy on  
_(All of the boys)

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it"_

The song ended, and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all bowed, never taking their eyes off of us.

The applause was ridiculous. This was karaoke for Pete's sake and they were acting like they were at some pretty boy show! (A/N: I've been to a "pretty boy show" and I think I went half deaf. I couldn't hear well for the entire day after it.)

Emmett ran to Rosalie, kissing her the second he was a foot away, and then he grabbed her pulling her up so that he was cradling her in his arms, not breaking the kiss. They kissed like that for quite a while. Jasper walked calmly to Alice, and when he reached her, he gently took her into his arms, and kissed her with so much intensity the roof could catch on fire, and they wouldn't notice.

Edward walked to me, never breaking eye contact from the stage to an inch from my face.

"How was it?" he asked, his sweet honey breathe cooling off my hot face.

"You were so perfect. Too perfect. I don't deserve you." I quoted him; he smiled my favorite smile, and kissed me avidly.

I pulled away, gasping for air, but his lips didn't leave my skin. He kissed down my jaw line, and then down, and back up my neck.

I vaguely heard the wolf whistles for Emmett and Rosalie, but I was too entranced to pay them any attention.

I grabbed a handful of Edwards hair and used it to pull his head back up so that our lips crashed together again.

But I kept hearing those darn wolf whistles getting louder and louder. It was Edward who pulled away this time, setting his forehead against mine. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Looks like we have a bit of an audience." He whispered to me, too quietly for anyone else to hear. I gasped, and looked around, there was a huge crowd around us, even Emmett and Rosalie had stopped kissing to watch, some of them were cheering, others, glaring at me, and Emmett was laughing and wolf whistling louder than anyone else.

I blushed scarlet red, and buried my face in Edward's cool chest. He laughed, and held me tight.

"All right all right!! That is enough!! Settle down!!" A teacher yelled from on the stage. I couldn't tell which teacher it was, I was too mortified, and blissfully unaware at the same time.

Slowly everyone calmed down until it was silent, except for Emmett's muffled laughs.

I looked up from Edward's chest to see what was going on.

"Now, we have time for about 5 more songs, then the night is over! Now I don't want any more scenes from anyone." That last bit was directed at the Cullen's I assumed.

The teacher then left the stage.

"I'll be right back. Edward whispered to me. I tried to protest, but he kissed my forehead, causing me to forget what it was I was going to say.

"I'll just be a second." He said, then he let go of me, and followed the teacher out of the room.

I fell into the nearest chair, and waited for Edward to come back.

Well?! What did you think?! Be honest!!

I liked it, but I'm not use to getting descriptive with kissing scenes, so sorry if it was crappy. I try.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

Please and thank you!!

You guys are so nice to me, you have to criticize something, cause I know I'm not that good.

Next chapter up, soon I hope.

More song suggestions, please!


	8. Iris

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by ****Relient K. Or the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls or if the song's name is "I just want you to know who I am" I don't own that either.**

**Sorry it took so long, but my computer is being ridiculous!! And the internet is all screwy. **

Oh my, I've been writing way too much, last night I had dream about me doing Karaoke. It was weird, but cool.

**Ok you guys. 8****th**** chapter! Wow, at first the idea was a one shot, now this! I'm so happy!!**

**You guys are the best. Thanks for the suggestions too!!**

**Love you guys!**

Alice walked over to me tagging Jasper along, she stopped in front of the chair, and Jasper sat down, then pulled her on top of him. She then turned to me.

"Oh don't worry, Bella. You'll have you're chance to shine, tonight." She told me.

"What? By myself? Are you nuts?"

"Oh, come on, you were more than great last time. It'll be fine."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms in front of me, and pouted like a child. Alice rolled her eyes.

Then Edward was there. He picked me up and sat down before placing me on his lap.

"Edward!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. Ok, now sounded like a child too.

"I told you it would just take a minute, love." He told me, kissing my cheek. I blushed a light pink.

"Well, what were you doing?"

"Pulling strings."

"What do you mean, "Pulling strings"?"

"You'll find out later. Now who's singing next?" He asked Alice.

She stared into space for a minute, then coming back to reality she grinned.

"You are." She answered. Edward smiled back at her.

"Yes I am. I have to go love, but I'll be back in a minute." He told me.

"You'll love this one." He whispered in my ear, I blushed, and he kissed my forehead causing me to blush even more. Then he picked me up, stood up, and then placed me back on the chair.

I vaguely heard the song that had been playing end. I looked up as Tyler finished "Sadie Hawkins Dance"

Edward walked on stage, and stood up there looking like a male model. He smiled crookedly down at me. I smiled back.

Then the music started and he sang like the angel he was.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now"  
_

His voice was by far the most beautiful. Not even Rosalie could compare.

I knew he was singing the song to me, because he was staring at me the entire time. But I also knew because of the feeling in his words. I believed every bit of it. It was like he had written it himself.

_  
"And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"_

The song came to a beautiful end, and Edward did a little bow to the cheering crowd, then he walked to me.

When he finally got to me he reached out and took my face in his hands, wiping away tears I didn't know I had with his thumbs.

"Did you like it?" he asked me in a whisper.

"It was beautiful." I answered. Then I threw my arms around his neck and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him.

He bent down so that my feet were firmly on the ground and he continued to kiss me.

The kiss was short, but sweet. And filled with all his love.

He pulled away, and looked deep into my eyes, then he whispered,

"Now, it's your turn."

**Wow!!**

**Short chapter. Well I couldn't really figure what to do with it, so yeah.**

**The moment you've all been waiting for, coming up next!!**

**And then I have a surprise for you guys. Some might love it, some might hate it. But it's a surprise all right.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Please no flames though. Thanks!!**


	9. One Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song "One Love" by Jorden Pruitt. Or the song "Outside Looking In" by Jorden Pruitt.**

**Sorry it took me so long you guys, but I've been real busy lately. Cleaning my house for a party, and listening to my new cd!!**

**So, all of you have been waiting for this, and here it is!!**

**Enjoy!!**

"Excuse me?" I asked Edward.

"I said, you're up next." He grinned down at me.

"Oh, no, no, no. Not alone!"

"Bella, you'll be amazing like before."

"But before I had Alice and Rose."

"Only for the chorus. You sang the verse alone, and you were more than perfect!"

"Drama king." I muttered. Knowing full well he could hear me.

He laughed lightly.

"Bella. It's not a big deal. Look Angela isn't freaking out."

I hadn't even realized that Angela was up there singing, "Outside Looking In" by Jorden Pruitt.

Wow. She had an amazing voice.

"Oh, well whatever." I said. Edward knew he had won, he smiled and I melted.

"Fine!" I finally gave in. I then pouted.

"Oh, don't be mad." Edward told me, taking my chin and pulling it up so that our eyes met.

"Just look at me and it will be fine." He told me. That was true.

I heard the applause for Angela.

"I guess that's my cue." I told Edward.

"Yeah." He then bent down and kissed me quickly.

"You'll be perfect." He told me. I smiled, and walked to the stage. Alice was talking to the DJ, and she turned to grin at me before trying to persuade the DJ to do whatever song she had picked out for me.

I passed Angela as I walked on stage.

"You were amazing, Angela!" I told her. She smiled. She looked ill.

"Thanks! Good luck."

"Thanks." I walked to the mic on stage and took a deep breathe of air. I looked up timidly, and saw Edward in the front row, smiling encouragingly.

I grabbed the mic, the music started and I sang.

"_Oh, oh, oh, aoh  
oh, yeah, yeah  
oh, oh, oh, aoh  
la, da, da, da, da_

'somethin' 'bout the way you move when you move that I love, love, love  
'somethin' 'bout the way you talk when you talk that I can't get enough, oh

the way you say it's a beautiful day when the rain comes down, down, down  
down, down, down, down  
and I don't care if we don't go nowhere as long as you're around, 'round, 'round, yeah"

Wow. Alice had picked out a very good song! It sounded just like the way I felt about Edward.  
_  
"No one's gonna break this stride.  
we walkin' side by side  
we ride, we ride_

ooooh

some say maybe this one maybe that one never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
baby come carry me away

ohh"

Edward was smiling encouragingly from the front row, and I smiled down at him. I ignored everyone else in the room, and gave the song all I had.

"_One love, one love, one love  
one love that I'm sure of  
one love, one love, one love  
that I can't get enough of_

oh, oh, oh, aoh (that I can't get enough of)

one love that I'm sure of  
oh, oh, oh, aoh  
oh uh, yeah eah

every time you look at me  
and smile like you smile  
my heart go boom, boom, boooooom

anytime you're not around a minute  
kind of feels just like an empty roooom

and when the music's playin'  
you come and hold me and we sway, sway, swaaaaay (sway, sway, sway)

and even when I'm wrong  
you tell me that I'm right and it's ok, ok, okkkkkkk

oh

no one's gonna break this stride  
we walkin' side by side  
we ride, we ride, ooooh, yeah

some say maybe this one maybe that one never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
baby  
come carry me away

ohh

one love, one love, one love  
one love that I'm sure of  
one love, one love, one love  
that I can't get enough of

some get 'em for the money  
some get 'em for the things  
some play it like a game just because they can  
I'm in it 'cause I wanna be  
boy you are making me  
stay with me  
baby you knoooooooooooow

oh, oh, oh, yeah

some say maybe this one maybe that one never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
baby come carry me away

yeah, oh

one love, one love, one love  
one love, one looooove  
one love, one love, one love  
one looooove  
one love, one love, one love (one loooooooooove)  
oh, yeah eah  
one love, one love, one love (I can't get enough of)  
oh, yeah  
one love, one love, one love

one love that I'm sure of."  


The song ended, and the crowd cheered like mad. I calmly walked off the stage, and to Edward. He grabbed me the second I reached him, picking me up off the ground and spinning me in the air, crashing his lips against mine.

He continued to spin as he kissed me. I begin to feel dizzy for two reasons. And I pulled away for air. He stopped spinning and set me down, but didn't let go of me.

"_That_ was way more than perfect!" He whispered in my ear. He was struggling for air too, even though he didn't need it.

I grinned at him.

"It was all for - and because of - you." I answered. He smiled and kissed me again.

I heard Emmett wolf whistling in the back ground as Edward picked me up off of the ground again.

I smiled into Edward's lips.

He spun me one last time, before pulling away. He kept one arm around my waist as he sat down in his chair. I sat on his lap, and we both looked up to Alice, jumping up and down, with a very devious look in her eyes.

**Well?!**

**I am, once again, very sorry for the wait, but everythings has been a little nuts lately. I will try to upload more chapters very, very soon. The surprise is still coming you guys, so just be patient. "I can be patient. If I make a great effort." –Edward**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Please?**


	10. Everything I do I Do It For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song "Everything I do" by Bryan Adams.**

**Or the way David Cook did it. And I don't own David Cook either or else I'd probably be rich.**

**A/N: Ok, so 10****th**** chapter you guys!! Oh my Edward, I love you guys so much, all the reviews!! You guys are so wonderful!! Thanks!!**

**So, I hope this is a good chapter. It's an old song, but I thought the lyrics fit well. And I thought of it, the way David Cook sang it on American Idol, so just like, play that when you listen to it.**

**So sorry it took so long, I was going to post it about four days ago, but then at the last minute decided to make some changes.**

**Oh, and in a later kissing scene, you guys can imagine them frenching cause they are suppose to be, but I just would really rather not describe that. And I have no experience in that either, so yeah.**

"What is it this time, Alice?" I sighed, frowning at Alice.

"Oh, nothing bad, Bella!" She chimed.

"I don't think it's bad at all." Edward added.

"Hay _you_ are supposes to be on _my_ side." I whispered. He just winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I just want you and Edward to do a duet!!" Alice sang.

"Aw, come on! I just sang, let someone else get up there and humiliate themselves." I told her.

"Bella, you were _amazing_ up there! You'll be even better with Edward there for support." She tried to persuade me.

"Or, Edward will be so good, I look like crap." Now that was the vision _I_ saw.

"Bella." Edward and Alice wined in unison.

"Phh. Oh, fine! You big babies." I answered.

"Yayyyyyy!!" Alice hopped up and down like a frog on steroids.

"What song Alice?" I asked, but Edward answered me.

"It's an oldie, but it's great."

I stood up, and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him to the stage.

Edward grabbed another mic, as we walked on stage. The crowd cheered –for Edward no doubt- and I heard the music begin.

Edward smiled to the screaming "fan girls" (A/N: lol Anyone attend Comic Con?) Then he turned to me, and sang.

(Edward) "_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more"_  
Yeah, I was gonna sound like crap all right.

(Bella)  
"_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_"  
I sang the best I could, and Edward smiled lovingly at me.

(Both) "_You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"_

Up there, singing with – and to – Edward, was one of the best experiences of my life. Edward and I singing our hearts out to the one we loved, each other. We could never put our feelings into words, but these summed them up fairly well.

(Bella)  
"_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

(Edward)  
_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

(Both) _Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

(Edward)  
_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

(Both)  
_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"_

The song ended and Edward abandoned his mic, and walked over to me, grabbing my waist, pulling me into the air, and kissing me with almost everything he had. Though we had clearly crossed his lines a while ago, he didn't stop. Much the opposite, it seemed that the longer we kissed the longer he didn't want to let go.

Unlike the others time he had kissed me today, I didn't even hear the cheers, and wolf whistles from the audience. I knew they must be there, but I was slightly distracted.

He spun me in the air a couple of times, before setting me on my feet again.

We both stood there gasping for air, as I slowly returned to reality.

Edward stared down at me, grinning, still breathing heavily. I finally heard the wolf whistles, mostly coming from Emmett.

I looked into the crowd shyly, and saw an almost crying Mike Newton, and a fuming Jessica Stanley. I smiled evilly into Edward's shirt.

"What is it?" He asked innocently.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I answered. He sighed, and took my hand as we walked off the stage.

As we sat down in our seat –I was sitting on Edward's lap again – I saw the same teacher as before- which I now recognized as Mr. Varner- walk on stage.

"Settle down, settle down." He told the excited crowd.

"Now, if my math is correct –which it usually is –that was five songs. Now if you will all exit the gym and go home." He said. He hadn't finished his sentence before boo's erupted from the audience. Mostly from Emmett.

"One more!" Someone shouted from the audience.

The cry rang out through the gym. It became a chant.

"One more, one more, one more, one more." I joined in grinning, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and finally Edward joined me.

"Settle down, settle down." He said again.

"Can it!" He yelled and the room became silent.

"Fine. One more song." He told the crowd, they erupted in cheers.

Suddenly everyone was running to get ahead of the crowd and be that one more.

But even though Lauren was at the beginning when I looked, I blinked, and Edward was the first person in the line.

No one else registered the fact that he hadn't been there one second ago. But I did.

I looked at him, and he grinned and then winked at me.

**Well?! **

**Review review review!! Please and thank you!!**

**I am very sorry it took so long, but this is harder than you think! Lol**

**Sorry, please review though. Hopefully I will have a chapter up sooner than this one was up. Thanks!!**


	11. Thunder

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, or the song "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls. Or the line in quotes from "She's The Man"**

**Warning: Short chapter! Author note may be longer than the actual writing!**

**A/N: "Speaking as an objectionable third party observer with absolutely no personal interest in the matter" I love this song with every fiber in my being. **

**Now with that being said, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend! Today is her b-day, and I wanted to say happy b-day to her by giving her a chapter of the story she's reading with the song she loves. Thanks for the support, and for reading my story! I love you!**

**I love this song very, very much – as I mentioned earlier – and I thought the words fit well. Now I changed the song and the story line at least 3 times to get where it is now, so I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**In case I haven't mentioned before, there are no B.D. songs in here, but if I can find some, I'll make a story for B.D. songs only, so please if you know a song that sounds like something in B.D. then tell me in a review, and I might put up a story about it and give you credit. Please keep it to the title, artist, and maybe the chapter number that you are referring to. Please do not say what it reminds you of because some people that read this story may not have read B.D. if so READ IT! Gosh.**

**Thanks!! **

**And please keep the regular song requests coming! Thank you!!**

**P.S. I also dedicate this story, and song to my other best friend.**

Edward walked on stage after telling the D.J what song he was going to sing. He stood in front of the mic, staring down at me, smiling that smile that made me melt. It was a good thing I was sitting down. He then did something that surprised me. He held his hand out to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You have to sing it with me." He told me.

I stood there with my mouth open, and then he bent down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and onto the stage.

"What song are _we_ singing?"

"See that's why they call it karaoke. You don't have to know the song to sing it."

"But –" I tried to protest but the music started, cutting me off.

I recognized the song. I'd heard it on the radio a few days before when driving to school with Edward. I told him how much I loved it, but he had just smiled at me. Now I remembered that Alice had had a vision, and Edward wouldn't tell me what it was. I guess it was us, up there, in front of the entire school, singing one of my favorite songs. Wow. What a vision. Edward opened his mouth and began.

Edward:

"_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)"  
_

Hearing Edward was like listening to a Greek god sing.

Everyone's mouths dropped –except for Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper's -.

I just smiled at him with as much love as I could muster on my face.

Bella:

"_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried"_

Edward:_ I tried to read between the lines  
_Bella: _I tried to look in your eyes  
_Edward:_ I want a simple explanation  
_Bella:_ For what I'm feeling inside  
_Edward:_ I gotta find a way out  
_Bella:_ Maybe there's a way out"  
_

I had memorized the chorus by now, so I didn't need the words. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine, and we sang our hearts out.

Both:

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

Edward:

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa_)

Bella:

_Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)  
_

Edward: _And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
Bella: _And longing for the breeze_  
Edward: _I need to step outside_  
Bella: _Just to see if I can breathe_  
Edward: _I gotta find a way out_  
Bella: _Maybe there's a way out_

Both:  
_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

Edward:

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

Both:

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

Bella: _Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
Edward: _Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
Bella: _You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
Both: _Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
Bella: _I don't wanna ever love another_  
Edward: _You'll always be my thunder_  
Bella: _And bring on the thunder, and I said_  
Edward: _Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
Bella: _Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
Both: _You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder"_

He dropped his mic and wrapped me in a hug kissing my neck repeatedly.

"I love you more than you'll ever know." He whispered.

"Dido." I simply answered.

He pulled back from my neck to kiss me lightly but passionately on the lips. We then hugged again.

I heard the crowd screaming as I heard Mr. Varner telling them to quit down. He walked to Edward and I. I assumed Edward had read his thoughts but he didn't move.

He cleared his throat and the crowd giggled.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. Do you mind?" Edward pulled away but kept his arm around my waist. I ducked my head and blushed, but Edward held his head high.

"Sorry Mr. Varner." He said politely as we walked off the stage.

Edward and I sat down together as Mr. Varner talked.

"Now, that was six songs. Mostly sung by the Cullens." He muttered the last part but Edward caught it and chuckled. I asked what and he told me. I giggled.

"So if you would proceed to the exits." The crowd booed and groaned.

He nodded, and pointed to the exits, and slowly the crowd started to file out.

"Aww man! I didn't get to do a good rap!" Emmett groaned. Rosalie kissed his forehead.

"It's ok sweetie, you'll get your chance." She answered sweetly. Then started whispeding to him. He grinned when she finished.

"Ah-ha. I get it." He beamed. I wondered if Alice had planned a karaoke night at the Cullens to sing more songs that would humiliate me.

I then stood up, and grabbed my bag, but I saw that the Cullen's remained seated.

"Come on you guys, we got to go." I told them. Edward smiled up at me.

"Remember when I told you I was "Pulling strings"?" He asked me.

**So have you guys figured out what he was doing, now?!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Please!!**

**Remember, reviews are the icing on the fan fiction cake of authors lives.**

**I have no idea what that meant, but I think you guys get the idea. **

**The surprise is coming very soon, maybe two, three chapters.**

**Still more songs from the Cullens, Bella, and some other peoplez! (dun, dun, dah!!)**

**Tell me what you thought, did it suck? Is it better than Stephanie Meyer? Rofl, yeah, fregin, right!!**

**Thanks!!**

**P.S. anyone ever notice that when it comes to laughing guys "chuckle", but girls "giggle"?**

**I'm only saying. Giggle**


	12. Some Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or the song "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood.**

**A/N: Ok, so 12****th**** chapter!**

**OK, so I know it took me so fregin long to put this chapter up, but I've been busy with school and another story in the works, and it took me a while to get a good song, so sorry for the long wait!! I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys!! **

**Sorry the song's a bit country, but the lyrics fit too well to give it up! I hope you guys like it anyway!! Please keep the suggestions coming! I'll give full credit for the song to you!! Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading!! And remember to review!!**

"So you're telling me, that you convinced the teachers to let us stay and sing till' our hearts content, as long as we clean the place up afterwards?" I asked Edward. He had just spent the past few minutes trying to explain it all to me, and I didn't really have trouble believing that _he_ convinced the teachers to let us stay, but I was having some trouble knowing that I would most likely be forced to sing once again.

"For the third time, yes." He told me once again.

"Now Jasper, Emmett, go and get some cleaning supplies. Alice, Rose, go find some more songs, please." Edward told his "siblings". It merited some groans from all parties.

"Now, why can't you help with cleaning supplies? You can't just sit here all night and make out with your girlfriend while the rest of us do some real work!" Emmett explained. I blushed at the end. Go figure. Edward's hold on me –on his lap, again – tightened.

"I am going to help, Em. But I am going to turn off most of the lights, and Bella can sing for us." He smiled my favorite smile at me, at the end of his sentence. I smiled back for a minute and then realized what he had just said.

"Oh, now wait a second, I could turn out all the lights, and they could be entertained by _your_ voice." I told him. He wasn't having it.

"Bella, you are the most perfect singer, and I don't know why you don't see that. Everyone agrees." He told me, still smiling as he gestured to his family, pausing, for just a split second, on Rosalie. I figured she didn't think I was "the most perfect singer", but she smiled and nodded –stiffly- anyway.

Alice began to hop up and down like before as she came back from the DJ stand. Wait, when had she left? Man, I was going to have to learn to keep up with these vampires if I was, one day, going to be one of them. (A/N: By "One of them" you can assume that means, in their family, or as a vampire. Which ever floats your banana boat.)

"Alice. What is it this time?" I asked.

"I picked a great song for you to sing." She sang in her little pixy voice.

"But I'm not going to sing! There's no point! No one's here anyway." I grumbled.

"Bella, please. Do it for me." Edward turned the full power of his dazzling on me. I tried to resist but I couldn't.

"Fine," I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"But it will be your eras that suffer." Edward smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"We won't even be in the room. So you can just sing like you would at home."

"Yeah but at home I don't have five vampires listening in."

"She got you there." Rosalie added.

Edward just turned to her and glared.

"Ok now let's get to cleaning!" He said as he turned to the rest of his family. In a spilt second I was left with Edward.

"Just sing this one for me." He tried to reassure me.

"I'll try." I said smiling. He kissed me lightly. And then I was alone.

I walked to the DJ stand and tried to figure it out.

"Whoops! I forgot. Let me get that." Alice said coming out of thin air. I jumped and clutched my chest.

"Lord Alice! Don't do that to me!" I sounded like an old lady. Alice just smiled.

"Sorry. I forget sometimes." Then the music started.

"Bye!" She told me, and then she was gone again.

I walked over to the mic and grabbed it with both hands, then started to sing.

"_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you?"_

Wow! Alice sure did pick a great song for me! It described me so perfectly; it was like I had written it myself.

_"I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes."

I began to get really into the song, swaying to the music, closing my eyes and imagining Edward standing there, smiling at me. I started singing to him.

_"Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes"

I was sad to hear the song end.

Then as the picture in my mind of Edward faded, I drifted back to reality. I opened my eyes when I heard cheering.

Standing at the front of the stage was Edward, clapping wildly.

I blushed crimson.

"You were amazing!" He practically sang.

"Oh, well I …" I stuttered, looking down.

In a split second he was in front of me. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes. I stared back, into his topaz eyes, and forgot why I was embarrassed in the first place.

"You were great." He spoke softly, exaggerating each word.

I tried to look down but he held my chin tightly, forcing my eyes up.

"Thank you, Edward." I told him.

He smiled lightly, and kissed me softly.

Just as I was getting into the kiss, Edward pulled away, and glared at the wall behind me.

"What is it?" I asked. I looked to see what it was, but there wasn't anything there.

Edward didn't answer, and just as I was about to ask him again I heard an engine outside stop, and then banging on the gym door.

"Hay! Let us in!" A ruff voice barked.

"Who-?" But I trailed off as I realized who it had to be. I tried to untangle myself from Edward's grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"Edward. I have to let them in or else they won't shut up, you know that." He just glared at the door. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and pulled it to mine. His expression softened as he looked at me.

"Edward." One simple word, and he knew what I wanted. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Oh fine." He said as he began to let go of my waist.

I turned to the door, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I forgot all about the crashers outside until they started banging and shouting again

"HAY WE KNOW YOU GUYS ARE IN THERE! LET US IN!!"

We broke apart. And he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Had to do that one last time." He informed me of something I already knew.

"I know." I told him.

I kissed him on the cheek, and walked to the gym door. He still held fast to my hand though, and he stood in front of me to open the door.

The door swung open and revealed Edward's worst nightmare.

Jacob Black and crew.

**Well?! What do guys think?**

**As always do no forget to review!! It makes me happy, and a happy writer, writes.**

**Seriously, I need reviews to help me become a better writer! Flames are obnoxious, but a little constructive criticism never hurts.**

**Thanks!! I hope the next chapter is up soon, it's up to you guys!**

**Edwardgirl**


	13. Shake It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song "Shake It" by Metro Station.**

**So I know it took me forever to update, but this is harder than it seems, and life's been crazy (like that's out of the ordinary) and I only got three reviews on my last chapter. Now I love you guys for reading as much as you do, but I'm serious when I say I really need you guys to review. It sounds dumb, but when a writer thinks no one cares about her story she doesn't update that often. So if you guys actually want to hear my story then tell me that! Or just tell me anything you want! Things I could do better, things you didn't like, things you loved, and questions about the out come. Absolutely anything!!!**

**And in return I will try to update more often. This time around I will have at least one extra chapter before I post a chapter.**

**Thank you and please, please review this time.**

**Edwards Girl (Bella, duh! Lol)**

Previously on "Karaoke Night"

"_The door swung open and revealed Edward's worst nightmare._

_Jacob Black and crew."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about time!" Paul yelled from the back of the group elbowing his way to the front.

I took a look at who was there. Jacob stood in front smiling at me and behind him stood Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Jared.

They stood in the doorway as Jacob walked up to me.

"Sorry for being a bit rude, Bella. We heard there was a party here and we figured we'd crash it." He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back which prompted Edward to put his arm around my waist pulling me close to his side.

"Um, that's fine, Jake. I guess. But everyone else left, it's just me and the Cullens now." I told the group, noticing there looks of disgust at the mention of the name Cullen.

"Well that's what we intended. We knew that if we came around here when all the faculty was here we'd get kicked out, so we waited until everyone left. We were just going to fool around with the karaoke machine but here you guys are." Even though Jacob was talking about breaking and entering he looked so innocent while saying it that I just smiled at him.

"Well fine then. Come in. But behave yourselves! We have to clean up so if you guys want to use the karaoke machine then you'll have to clean up too." I heard a unanimous groan from them, but they walked in anyway.

"Thanks Bella! We'll be a great help!" Jacob said excited. He began to eye the karaoke machine behind me.

"Oh go ahead." I told him.

"Thanks!" Then he was gone, wrestling with Quil and Embry for the microphone. I laughed, and looked up at Edward.

"How come everyone hasn't come to figure out what's going on?" I asked him he smiled down at me.

"Alice saw it coming, love. She told them and they just continued with their _choirs_." He smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I couldn't help but think that he was doing this to make Jacob jealous, but I didn't care as long as I got to kiss him.

"Be nice." I told him, playfully smacking his arm.

"I will if they will." He answered.

The music started to play and I knew the song.

"ha ha I love this song Edward!" I told him over the music blasting in our ears. I walked –more like jogged- over to the front of the stage and danced to the song that Embry Paul and Jared were singing.

(A/N: Embry is in **bold**, Paul is in _italics_, Jared is underlined and _**all three**_ is all of them. And a mix of two would be a mix of two typing styles. Just use common sense people.)

"(**Let's Drop!**)  
(_Yeah_)  
(Come On)

**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door **_(front door)_  
**Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm**  
**And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside** _(get inside)_  
**Tonight you're falling in love** _(let me go now)_  
**The feelings stirring me up** _(here we go now)_

**Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that** _**(come on)**_**  
**

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it"**_

Edward walked over to me and I turned to look at him, blushing.

"Shake It?" He asked smiling my favorite smile that took my breath away. So I just nodded. He seemed distracted for a moment then he walked to the table where we had been sitting and he sat down. I looked at him, puzzled, then I heard a squeal and Alice was standing beside me

"I love this song!" She sang. I laughed, and we both started dancing.

_"Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare_ **(straight stare)**  
_your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love_ **(let me go now)**  
_The feelings stirring me up_ **(here we go now)**

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that_ **(come on)**

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
**_  
I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
_**(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
**_I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
_**(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)**_

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that _**(come on)**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it!"

The song ended and Alice and I laughed. We where exhausted now. At least I was. We made our way to the table Edward was sitting at and I noticed that Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had decided to join us. Rosalie looked like she smelled something bad. Oh right …. Werewolves.

Alice sat in Jasper's lap and Edward pulled me onto his.

"You guys were … great!" Emmett boomed.

"Now it's our turn." Jasper said mostly to Alice, but loud enough for us to hear it. Alice smiled.

"Sounds good, sweet heart." She said kissing him lightly on the lips. They both stood up and headed for the stage.

**Well?!**

**I am so serious when I say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**I beg of you! Please! Come on, people. If you want more, which I want to write more, please review. Tell me what you though. Tell me what songs you want to hear. Whatever.**

**Thanks so much!!!**


	14. UmbrellaCinderella remix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song "Umbrella" (Cinderella remix) by Rihanna and Chris Brown.**

**Chapter 14! Wow. That's a lot of songs. Lol**

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me, really! I love you guys!**

**I'm sorry that once again, my update was very, very late. But I had Christmas, and New Years stuff, and helping out my mom with her business and so much other junk. And I am the biggest procrastinator you'll ever know. So sorry once again!**

**But I'm getting back into the spirit so I should me posting more soon.**

**Thanks!!!**

**Edwards Girl**

**P.S.**

**I wrote this a while ago before the whole Rihanna and Christ Brown incident, so I apologize if this offends anyone. I do not condone in anyway what Chris did, but this was a good song, and I probably won't use any of his music again, but since this was already written, I couldn't just throw it out.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

As Embry, Paul and Jared left the stage Alice and Jasper walked up there, hand in hand.

Alice quickly picked a song then she and Jasper headed for the mics. They pulled the third one off to the side of the stage then set up the two remaining ones.

"Oh Emmett we're gonna need you for this one." She yelled to Emmett. I figured the volume of the sentence was for my benefit.

Emmett jumped up and ran on stage.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Just rap the first part." She told him. Well this was going to be good.

"Sweeet!" He exclaimed running over to the third mic.

The music began to play and I grinned at Alice.

[Emmett:]

"_No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
An anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Emmett, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Alice where you at?"  
_

Emmett ran off stage after his little performance. He sat down next to Rosalie throwing his arm around her.

"Good job, baby." She told him kissing him firmly on the lips. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the stage just in time to catch Jasper mouthing "Get a room" to Emmett. He looked like he was about to throw up.

[Alice:]  
"_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
_  
[Chorus:]  
_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh"  
_

I had to give her credit, the little pixie was an amazing singer. Of course all of the Cullens were, but Alice gave the impression that you were listening to a fairy's lullaby.

Jasper stared at her the entire time, a look of pure adoration on his face. He never did take his eyes off of her.

[Jasper:]  
"_You're becoming a dream to me  
Fairytale fantasy  
Nothing can ever compare  
An image to my memory  
Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
A vision on a magazine  
That's when I'll be there  
It's something we both share  
Because_

[Chorus: Jasper]  
_When the sun shine, we'll shine together  
You know I'll be here forever  
Although it's not raining outside  
Girl it's getting late you can stay the night  
But you can dipout anytime whenever  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

[both:]  
[Jasper:] _You can run into my arms_  
[Alice:] _It's okay don't be alarmed_  
[Both:] _Come into me_  
[Alice:] _There's no distance in between our love_  
[Jasper:] _So go on and say my name some more_  
[Alice:] _I'll be all you need and more (ah... ready?)_  
[Both:] _Because_

[Alice:]  
_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end  
_[Jasper:] _But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
_[Alice:] _Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_  
[Jasper:] _You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_  
{Alice:] _Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

[Both:]

_It's raining (rainin')  
Ooh baby it's raining (rainin')  
Baby come into me (oh)  
Come into me  
It's raining(na na)  
Oh baby it's raining(na na)  
You can always come into me  
Come into me"_

The song ended and everyone cheered –including the pack- I cheered and clapped and laughed. Alice and Jasper really did make a perfect pair.

Jasper walked over to Alice and hugged her tightly. He pulled away and she kissed him sweetly. They then walked off stage Jasper's arm around Alice's shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head, and she smiled up at him.

"I'll be right back." Edward whispered to me. He picked me up and set me back down on the chair I tried to protest telling him that I was perfectly capable of standing up, but he did it anyway.

He walked on stage and I wondered if he was going to sing another song. He grabbed the mic and whistled for every one's attention.

"Ok you guys. We need to clean this place up, so someone can perform will everyone else cleans. Ask Alice about what you need to do. Everyone helps." He told the crowd. The pack groaned and headed over to Alice to receive their choirs. I rolled my eyes at their reluctance.

In the end Embry and Quil checked and cleaned class rooms, Seth helped Alice and Jasper with cleaning windows Leah and Jared swept and mopped halls and classrooms, and Paul was on garbage duty. Lucky him. And Jacob, Edward and I were in charge of the gym. Jacob didn't like that. The thought of having to be in the same room as Edward made him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Everyone had made there way to there respective choirs, so Edward, Jacob and I were standing alone in the gym.

"Bella, why don't you sing for us?" Edward asked me breaking the silence.

"Uh, um. I don't think that's a good idea." I told him.

"Please sing, Bella, you have an amazing voice and … Jacob hasn't heard you sing yet." He threw in the last part reluctantly. 'Amazing voice' eh? Funny he should describe my voice using the same words I'd used to describe Alice's.

"I … really I couldn't. Jacob hasn't had a chance to sing yet maybe he should." I grinned at the idea. I would be off the hook, and I could see if Jacob was a good singer. I didn't really care if he was or wasn't I would get a good laugh out of it either way.

"Bella …" Edward tried to protest but Jacob cut him off.

"That sounds like a great idea! Besides if Bella doesn't want to sing she doesn't have to." Jacob smiled wryly at Edward. Edward glared for a spilt second before turning to me.

"If you really want him too, I'm sure that would be fine." He smiled weakly at me. I could tell he just wanted to listen to me for the rest of the night- or choke Jacob- but I wasn't having that.

"I'm sure. I want Jacob to sing." I told him, grabbing his hand in reassurance.

"Awesome!" Jacob yelled. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

He ran on stage and began to look through the song choices. He stopped on a page, grinned, set the song up then walked over to the mic.

Edward groaned.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He sighed.

"You'll see. I blame you." He smiled a bit at the end, but he didn't look amused. Then the reason for his frustration hit me as the music began to play. I knew this song. And I knew what Edward was blaming me for.

**Oh!!! Cliffy …. Kinda.**

**Well you can guess why Edward's a bit ticked. But if you don't know you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**This was a fun chapter to write, but the next one is going to be amazingly freakishly unnaturally fun to write!! Muhahahaha**

**Oh you'll just have to wait.**

**Please review!!!**

**Love you guys!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song used in this chapter. Everything belongs to their respective owners, I own nothing!**

**Well … chapter 15! Wow. That's amazing! **

**As you can see I didn't say what song I was using in this chapter because I want it to be a surprise. **

**I love this song and the singer so no bashing please.** **I've wanted to use this song in this story for way too long and I loved writing this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please review!!**

**Edwards Girl**

The music began to play and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe Jacob would use his chance to sing on this song. Edward was going to kill him!

I really couldn't believe that Jacob Black would know this song. I mean it was bad enough that I'd heard it at school on Jessica's ipod. But how in the world Jacob would just know this song was beyond me.

Jacob stared at me and started to sing his heart out.

"_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends"

With that he finally looked away from me to grin at Edward. He started towards the stage but I grabbed his arm.

"It's ok. Just breathe." I told him. He looked at me and smiled a very small smile, then moved back towards me and rapped his arms around me pulling me close to him, as if saying that I was his and Jacob was crazy. And I was beginning to think that he was.__

"Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends

La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be (When we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
When we used to be just friends"

He finished the song with a big ending. My mouth was hanging open, he was grinning from ear to ear and Edward looked like he was about to jump up there and tare him apart again.

He walked down to me with a triumphant look on his face.

Edward stood up and so did I.

I stood in front of him my arms were out, like that would hold him back. I knew that if he really wanted to he could move me aside and finish Jacob right there, but obviously he knew that I didn't want that.

"Jacob." I said turning to him. He grinned at me.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Have you lost your mind?" I asked him.

"Nope! I just speak the truth, and just because _some people_ don't like it that does not mean that it isn't true." He was still grinning, as if Edward couldn't do anything, which he couldn't really but I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Why you!" Edward yelled about to pounce on Jacob then all of a sudden there was a shattering noise coming from a class room.

"Nobody freak out! I'm all right!" Quil yelled.

"Ah, Quil, you idiot!" Embry shouted.

Edward looked intense for a moment, then he turned to me and said,

"Quil broke a window with his broom." He smiled as he relayed this information to me. I laughed.

"Wow. Smooth move." I remarked.

Jacob's grin had faded and he now looked a cross between worried, amused, and angry.

"I better go check on him." He sighed.

"Yeah I'll go with." Edward replied. "See what I can do to help."

I saw my perfect opportunity.

"Uh, I'll just stay here. I wouldn't want to trip and cut my self on the glass." Yes, the perfect excuse. Edward eyed my suspiciously, he could tell I was lying he just didn't know why. I smiled innocently.

"Go ahead. They might need you." I told him, kissing his cheek.

His eyes narrowed.

"Fine." He said slowly. "I'll be _right_ back." He told me.

"And I'll be _right_ here." I replied, with the same tone.

Then they both ran off to go check on Quil. Edward ran super speed, as Jacob trotted behind him yelling "No fair! Just because I'm not a blood sucker…..!" I laughed to myself.

Now I could execute my plan, without Edward and Jacob here. I grinned and glancing around me to make sure no one was watching I walked towards the stage.

**AHHHHH!!!!!**

**Another cliffy aren't I evil? Why yes. Thank you. Haha**

**Well it's probably not what you're thinking it's actually much, much simpler than that. But I'm just glad I finally got to this point. I've had this coming chapter planned for a while.**

**So as always please please review. When I log into my email and see that someone has posted a review for little ol me I'm just ecstatic! So please make my day. But if you don't review thank you for reading anyway.**

**Ciao!**

**EdwardsGirl**


	16. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus. Everything belongs to their respective owners, I own nothing!**

**Ok then here we go, chapter 16. Wow. Haha**

**So I feel that I'm kind of going out on a very cheesy, more dramatic (pshh) limb with this chapter, but I just pray that it works out well. Haha Please tell me what you think.**

**And don't worry to some people and sorry to others but the couples are still canon.**

**Edwards Girl**

I walked over to the stage.

This was my chance to sing a song without anyone watching, and waiting for me to mess up. And I didn't think I had a good voice anyway so I was doing them a favor by not breaking their ear drums.

I choose a song with-of all people-Jacob in mind. True, he was annoying and I was still kind of shocked that he sang _that_ song, but he had been my best friend, and I never hung out with him anymore, and honestly I missed him. So I choose my song and miraculously I walked to the mic without tripping over my own feet.

I grabbed it with both hands and waited for the song to start. I heard it begin and I took a deep breath.

"_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_(chorus)  
I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye"_

It was weird how much this song related to me. I sang with all my heart. Picturing Jacob's face.

_"I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind"_

I closed my eyes and swayed with the music.

"_(chorus)  
I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget"_

I still couldn't open my eyes, and I'm not sure why. I just imagined myself all alone in a huge stadium.

_"Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say"_

And all of a sudden I _was_ surprised to hear someone else singing my song. I opened my eyes and Jacob was standing beside me, singing. I stopped singing and just stared. Suddenly the stadium in my mind was full, every face in the crowd belonging to Jacob and I was speechless.

"_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing"_

He smiled at me, and as I smiled back I picked up on the song, and we finished it together._  
_

"_You remember the simple things  
We talked til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret (Jacob: I said that my biggest regret.)  
The one thing you wish I'd forget (Jacob: The one thing I wish you'd forget.)  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
oooh  
Goodbye"_

We smiled at each other, but of course the pleasantness couldn't last.

"That was about me, wasn't it?" Jacob asked grinning pompously. And even though he was right, I was mad at him.

"What? No! Jacob you are so full of it." I remarked as I made my way off the stage.

"That might be true," he said "but that doesn't mean that you weren't singing that song about me. Cause you were."

"Oh, you really are crazy. Why would I sing a song like that to you, when I love Edward?" I asked. Bad idea.

"Because you secretly have the hots for this sexy piece of wolf." He answered pointing at himself. I laughed.

"Bella, I know that song was about me."

"First: No, it wasn't and second why did you sneak up on me anyway?!" I tried to distract him.

"Yeah it was and everyone else was cleaning up, and your blood sucker was acting weird. Like he wanted to be somewhere else but that tiny one had him doing all this stuff, so when I heard you singing I came in here to beat him to the punch. And when I saw you up there singing that song-about me- I just couldn't resist." My distraction was working a little bit, but not enough.

"You guys heard me singing?" I had feared they would. I just figured they would be so distracted that they would tune me out.

"Well yeah. I mean come on Bella, a bunch of werewolves and some leaches with super sonic hearing and you thought we wouldn't notice? And I thought you were smart." He shook his head at me, I just glared.

"Oh just shut up." I told him, as I heard voices coming from the hall.

"That ought to work for the night. But good luck explaining it to the teacher, Edward." I heard Jasper remark.

"I'll just come back later and fix it completely. No one will ever notice." Edward replied.

"Man, I knew a bunch of werewolves might be dumb but that takes the cake, I mean, trying to do a guitar solo on a broom is pathetic enough but when you break a window in the process, that's just funny!" Emmett boomed. I heard Quil grumble something, but I couldn't make it out. I could have sworn there were curses in it though.

I turned to Jacob. Whispering so that everyone coming wouldn't hear as well.

"Just knock it off ok?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah. It was about me." He grinned triumphantly. I groaned.

This was going to be a long night.

**Ah! Finally no cliff hanger! Well that was just dandy wasn't it? Lol jk Please review and tell me if it was dandy, or peachy, or marvelous, or crap. Haha**

**I'll have another chapter up soon, hopefully.**

**Thank you for reading!!**

**Edwards Girl**


End file.
